A Father's Return
by Narnian Nights
Summary: When Frank Pevensie returns from war what will he think when he see's his children for the first time in 3 years. Set between PC and VoDT Frank Pevensie's point of view.


**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. Except perhaps Tom, Crista, and Pamela. **

A Father's Return

The train's puling into the station. I'm finally home. It's been 3 years. Lucy's turning 10 just next week. My friend from war sits accross from me. He's asleep. I shake him to wake up.

"Wake up Tom. Train's pulling in" I say. He looks up at me.

"It is" he asked warily.

"Yes" I reply holding back a chuckle.

"Ok" he says closing his eyes again. I start thumping him on the ear.

"Stop it" he grumbles.

"Do you want to see Crista and Pamela?" I ask. They are his wife and 7 year old baby girl. His eyes go wide open.

"Yes" he says desperately sitting up.

"Then I'd sugjest you get up!" I said.

"Alright alright. Calm down Frank I'm getting up." he replied. We got our suitcases down as the train pulled to a stop.

"So we'll meet back up for supper tonight" I asked.

"Yep. And bring the wife and kids. I can't wait to meet them" he replied.

"Just as I can't wait to meet your wife and little girl" I replied.

"See you tonight at 6:00" he said.

"6:00" I repeated.

Soon I saw Helen, Peter, and Susan not far from me. They were looking through the crowd. Probably for me. Then Susan's eyes landed on me.

"THERE HE IS!" I heard her exclaim even from where she was. She took off toward me. She got to me before the others. She had grown so much.

"There's my girl" I said picking her all the way up off the ground "so your what 24 now?" I asked.

"Dad, I'm 14." she said. There was also something different about her. And not just the fact that she had turned into a young woman while I was gone either. Something in her light blue eyes were different. Helen got to me next. I grabbed her. It felt good to hold her again. So I continued too.

"Um, my turn isn't it?" I heard someone say. I looked up, acctually right across from me to see Peter. He had grown alot too. I mean I know kids grow up but... this fast! I let Helen go. I starred at him eye level for a second. He had also grown. His voice was deeper. Wait, shouldn't I have expected that concidering he's 15 now? And something else. In his eyes. Just like Susan. Then neither of us could hold off any longer. I pulled him into a big hug. After a few seconds we let go.

"Now where's Edmund and Lucy?" I asked.

About that time I heard "DAD!" and "DADDY!"

I looked over in bewilderment to see Edmund carrying Lucy on his back. I wondered why but then I saw her foot was bandaged up.

"What's wrong with her foot?" I asked Peter before they got to me.

"Her and Edmund were playing out in the yard and she fell in a hole. All of her body weight came down on it." he replied.

"Is it broken" I asked.

"No. But as close as you can get before ACCTUALLY breaking your foot." he replied "Ed was the first one to get to her. He acctually came barreling in the house freaking out. We could barely get him to calm down to tell us what was happening. Soon he just gave up and ran back outside. It was when the door opened again and we heard Lucy crying we knew what was happening."

Then it hit me. Edmund.. freaking out... over Lucy? Last time I saw him he seemed like he could care LESS about Lucy. Or Peter and Susan for that matter. They finally reached us.

"Here I'll take her" Peter said.

"Thanks Pete" Edmund said handing Lucy over to Peter. His voice had deepened as well. Though not as much as Peter's. Wait, why wasn't I expecting that as well? And Lucy had grown. He made sure she was settled in Peter's arms before turning to me. Then it was silent. But not akward silence.

"Edmund" I exclaimed before picking him up. He gripped me back just as tight as I gripped him. I put him back down. I starred him in his eyes. There was something different there. Just like with Susan and Peter.

"What did you do with Edmund" I asked jokingly. He looked down. Then he took a deep breath.

"He grew up" he replied. And quit seriously at that. It shocked me. I turned back to Peter. He was still holding Lucy.

"Lucy" I asked. There was something in her eyes as well. A... valiant look. Just like the... magnificent one in Peter's, the gentle one in Susan's and the... oh the... Edmund's was harder to figure out. JUST! It was a Just look. How were these words coming to me. I had no clue.

"Daddy" she said reaching for me. It wasn't as if a child would say daddy either. But enough for me to know she was still my little girl. I grabbed her. And it was when I was holding my youngest child in my arms again that I broke down.

"Daddy, your crying" she said shocked, still clinging to my neck.

"I'm just happy to be home" I replied.

"But we're not yet" she said letting go and looking me in the eyes.

"I'm with you, your, sister, your brothers, and your mother. I'm home" I replied pulling her to me again. I pulled her back again.

"Now, what's this I hear about your foot." I asked.

"It's nothing" she replied.

"Nothing" Edmund exclaimed "you nearly broke your foot. That's not exactly what I call nothing." Peter and Susan nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then, it's not exactly nothing, but I'm fine." she replied.

"Well, then would you mind if I carried you back to the car?" I asked.

"I would be delighted" she replied.

Peter and Edmund picked up a suitcase each. Helen was already talking about a trip she wanted to take to America next summer. And as we walked to the car I heard Peter and Edmund whispering from behind me.

"So that means I'll have to look after Lucy alone next time?" Edmund asked.

"I'm guessing so. All I know is what Aslan told Susan and I. But you can do it. I believe in you." Peter replied.

My heart jumped at the name Aslan and I didn't know why. It was strange. When I heard that name it was as if.. as if.. oh as if I was seeing Helen and the kids for the first time all over again. Lucy had her head resting on my shoulder. Apparently she noticed it.

"Daddy?" she said lifting her head up.

"It's nothing sweety" I replied. She rested her head back on my shoulder. Susan and Helen were talking away. And Peter and Edmund were still talking away behind me as well. They seemed to be getting along ALOT better.

"Um, dad can I take Lucy" I heard Edmund ask.

"Well, that's up to your sister" I said. Lucy nodded her head. I handed her back to Edmund where she claimed her place on his back once again. I got closer to Helen and Susan. But I could still slightly hear Peter, Edmund, and now Lucy's, conversation.

"Peter, isn't Mum's name Helen?" Edmund asked.

"Yes" Peter replied.

"And isn't Dad's name Frank?" he asked again.

"Um... yeah." he replied having to think a second "Why? What are you getting at?" he asked.

"Well, isn't the first King and Queen of Narnia King Frank and Queen Helen?" Edmund asked.

"By jove your right!" Peter exclaimed.

"Is that a coincidence or what" Lucy asked.

Who were these people my children were talking about? And what's Narnia? I didn't know. But that was between my children. I figured if they wanted to tell me they would in their own time. But still, I wondered what that... Queenly look that was in my daughter's eyes, and that... Kingly look in my son's. I guess I'll find out in time. If they choose to tell me. If not I'll be content in knowing my children are once again friends on top of siblings.


End file.
